


От Канто до Тохоку

by SL_Gabry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL_Gabry/pseuds/SL_Gabry
Summary: Акааши раздражает, что она неспособна контролировать ситуацию.





	От Канто до Тохоку

Акааши любит порядок.   
Каждая вещь в ее части комнаты легко найдется даже в темноте, а пол не угрожает препятствиями в виде рюкзаков, настольных игр и кучи проводов для техники, как у Бокуто. На половине Котаро следует передвигаться только с фонарем и ожиданием того, что на тебя что-то упадет с полок или упадешь ты. 

Акааши сама - порядок. Она - порядок, потому что любит контроль.   
Университетские учебники - во втором ящике стола. Конспекты выделяются сдержанным синим, зато почерк будто сошел с каллиграфических прописей.   
Ее греет четкое осознание того, что все в жизни меняется не само, а только по ее собственной воле. Кроме Бокуто, которая приносит вместе с собой шум и непредсказуемость. 

Жизнь с Котаро можно сравнить разве что с прогулкой по вулкану: ты никогда не знаешь, когда начнется извержение.   
А этот вулкан оказался мощным. 

Бокуто может накрасить ногти в разные цвета и стереть их на следующий же день из-за смены настроения. Ее стена слепит обилием красок и плакатов, а шкаф стоит открывать с опаской: есть вероятность быть погребенным под кучей одежды, которая еле-еле влезла в свое новое жилище.   
Куча эмоций успевает сменить друг друга на лице Бокуто во время игр или чтения чего-то остросюжетного. Акааши забавляет этот резкий переход от полнейшего недоумения к озарению и обратно: ни одна мелочь не ускользнет от ее внимания, особенно если эта самая мелочь крайне любопытна. 

Период притирок в их совместном проживании трудно и назвать таковым: терпение Акааши во всему вокруг, в том числе и к беспорядку, наверняка воспевается в легендах, а Бокуто не чувствовала особого контраста между родительским домом и общагой. Конечно, на ее стороне не найти никаких остатков еды или мусора: там царил легкий беспорядок, с которым Кейджи иногда справлялась без задней мысли. От скуки она могла приняться за уборку и так же быстро о ней забыть.   
Бокуто нравилось, когда чужие пальцы трогали ее вещи, переставляли их и крутили в руках. Когда эти пальцы трогали ее.   
(Возможно, этот хаос создавался специально.)  
Летом обгоревшая кожа болезненно ныла от прикосновений одежды или впивающихся бретелек бра, затем эта боль смешивалась в какой-то безумный коктейль с азартом: Акааши с осторожностью втирала крем в алые плечи и дула на них, чтобы жгло не так сильно.   
В такие моменты Котаро радовалась, что ее лица не видно и что она сидит спиной, кусая губы от напряжения. 

Догадывалась ли Акааши, как реагируют на ее близость? Это как спросить у грызунов, боятся ли те сов.   
Глупый вопрос.   
Она все знала уже давно. 

Знала, что никто не назовет ее ненормальной и не оттолкнет, если она вдруг скользнет руками вокруг талии Бокуто и уткнется носом ей в шею, вдыхая запах чужого тела и какого-то дешевого крема из магазинчика при университетском городке.  
Мелкие детали подмечались сами собой, хотя из головы Акааши прилив неожиданной спонтанности вытеснял все логические доводы и разумные объяснения. Несвойственные ей вещи подвергались тщательному анализу: поступки людей, их мотивы и эмоции. Любопытство высовывало нос хитрым зверьком, вынюхивая все то, что происходит вокруг, впитывая каждый вздох или мимолетную мысль.   
\- У тебя слишком серьезное лицо-о, - тянет Бокуто, пока Акааши рассеянно перебирает ее жесткие волосы и изо всех сил старается смотреть куда-то вбок, на косую фоторамку с их общей фотографией. Первый день заезда, лица помоложе, короткая стрижка Акааши забавно топорщится прядями во все стороны – сейчас все поменялось, но только внешне.   
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
\- О том, что ты окончишь университет на год раньше меня, - привычка обращаться на «Вы» канула в лету, хотя иногда Акааши любила подтрунивать и включать официальный режим в их отношениях. Котаро, к слову, это лишь раззадоривало: она бы никогда не призналась, но рецепт ее совсем не гетеросексуальных мыслей включал в себя хитрую улыбку Кейджи и ее шепот «Бокуто-сан» на ухо. Слишком. Крепкая. Женская. Дружба.  
Слишком.  
\- Планирую снять квартиру где-то неподалеку на первое время, - без раздумий заявляет Бокуто, словно эта идея не подлежит возражению и обдумывалась не один день, - Чтобы ты не ехала до учебного корпуса миллион лет.  
По закону жанра любой (или почти любой) человек стал бы отпираться и сетовать по упущенным возможностям, но скрытый эгоизм иногда-таки всплывал на поверхность противным Я не хочу оставаться тут без нее. 

Поэтому Акааши скрипит зубами в волейбольном клубе, когда Бокуто хлопают по плечам или в шутку лезут обниматься, поздравляя с победой. Утешения от проигрышей та не любит еще сильнее, чем первые пары. Кейджи не хотела бы говорить, что тесные контакты других с Бокуто ее напрягают, поэтому эта честь отводится внутреннему голосу, который никак не хотел затыкаться и бубнил что-то про неуважение личного пространства.  
Несколько раз после официальных тренировок могли вспомниться еще и старые школьные, где приемы отрабатываются в паре и полнейшем доверии друг к другу. Уютный и тесный зал сменился на огромный и несколько чужой, хотя эта атмосфера и терялась на втором плане из-за энергии Бокуто. Спустя почти 4 года скептичность взгляда Акааши на иное окружение чуть убавилась – она и сама получала удовольствие от того, где и с кем она играет. Новую команду нельзя назвать дружелюбной или грубой – скорее, она просто другая. Тут и слова подобрать трудно, когда тебя выдергивает из школьной рутины во взрослую жизнь, где меняется все от мелочей вроде веревки для белья и до шумных соседей.  
Бокуто всегда лучше ладила с людьми из-за своей непосредственности. Когда она видела единомышленников, то изо всех сил создавала вокруг себя и игроков атмосферу сплоченности – верный катализатор отличной репутации. В Фукуродани ее ценил весь клуб, поэтому были допустимы поблажки в виде небольшой сценки, которая ничего серьезного за собой не влекла. Минутная слабость в проявлении раздутых эмоций, зато потом – рывок мотивации и стремление опекать своих сокомандниц. Тут с едва знакомыми людьми не обойтись без самоконтроля, а это порой угнетало.  
Скрип кроссовок и пустом зале, тяжелое дыхание и удары по мячу – эти звуки намертво впечатались в память приятной ностальгией.  
Во вторник после занятий волосы Акааши собираются в высокий хвост синей ленточкой, которую Бокуто выцепила на ярмарке по дороге с пар. 

Взгляд Бокуто задерживается на отражении Акааши чуть дольше положенного, пока та приводит себя в порядок после душа, а спертый летний воздух смешивается с едва ощутимым запахом ментола. Миссия «не думать о конце важного этапа» с треском проваливается: эта мысль не дает покоя уже которую неделю.  
Чемоданы мирно ждут своего часа у входной двери, а половина комнаты Котаро выглядит непривычно пусто без разбросанных тут и там вещей. Наверняка скоро это место займет новая соседка Акааши – не самая лучшая перспектива для обеих. 

\- Так что насчет стажировки?  
\- А? – Бокуто растерянно моргает, возвращаясь в реальность.  
\- Надолго уезжаешь? – спокойным голосом переспрашивает Акааши – будто проявление дежурного интереса. Ни вопросов про эмоциональное состояние, ни обещания пересечься на выходных - ничего. За годы дружбы эта сдержанность перестала восприниматься как что-то необычное, обидное же – никогда. Но временами Бокуто хотелось…большего.  
Больше внимания, откровений по ночам, просто больше Акааши.  
Если раньше идея о вещах и людях из прошлого казалась логичной и с аргументами, то после выпуска перемены вместо предвкушения одарили лишь стрессом, из-за которого Котаро и сцепила пальцы в напряжении. За спиной, разумеется: не хватало еще демонстрировать свои нервы. Для этого будет время в поезде.

\- На пару недель. Меня всегда могут выкинуть раньше, если я где-то накосячу, сама знаешь, - ох, черт, эта вымученная улыбка заставила бы перекреститься даже атеиста, - Пока не знаю, будут ли отпускать на выходные, но…ты приедешь домой?  
\- Домой – это к родителям или в нашу квартиру? – Бокуто от этого уточнения тянет рассмеяться, но сейчас этот смех сойдет за истерику с почти абсолютной вероятностью. Прямым текстом они и так и не обсудили переезд, а несколько вечеров на сайте с арендой жилья не считаются полноценным компромиссом. Акааши жала плечами со словами «Мне без разницы», поэтому курсор прыгал с одной вкладки на другую, пока фото квартир не запомнились до малейшей царапины на дверцах.   
Теперь речь шла о каких-то неделях до встречи с арендатором.

«Я думала, ты останешься здесь».  
«Ты же говорила, что тебе плевать».

Акааши либо слишком прямолинейна, либо над ее ответами зависнет даже уиджа[1] – они с Бокуто прибыли на вокзал после долгого молчания, когда уже темнело. Толпы людей растворялись в толпах побольше, все пространство гудело стуком колес и незнакомыми голосами, приветствующих близких после долгой разлуки. Несколько парочек обнимались в зале ожидания будто в стремлении слиться в сиамских близнецов – Бокуто отметила, что становится особенно вредной при отсутствии внимания в свою сторону со стороны вполне известной.   
\- Опять забываете свои вещи? – губы Акааши выпускают трубочку от сока и изгибаются в усмешке впервые за день, и Бокуто со вздохом разочарования забирает билет. Точнее, забрала бы, не держи его Акааши так крепко.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что это всего четырнадцать дней? Глупо отказываться от такого шанса, - она и сама не знает, к чему все эти убеждения. Самой же хуже.  
Ага. И 336 часов. 20160 минут.

Отказ Бокуто не рассматривала даже как один из вариантов – разве что чуть-чуть. В последнее время все слишком запуталось и была необходима отдушина в виде работы, хобби, ухода за морской свинкой или убивания времени на ютубе круглыми сутками – лишь бы не чувствовать голову переполненной мусоркой, где весь хлам вот-вот вылезет изнутри. На письмо о стажировке ответ печатался с энтузиазмом, но потом тот возникал как-то… периодически.   
\- Я рада, что мне оказали такую честь, - Бокуто сует билеты в карман и откидывается на дико неудобную спинку. Почему-то все вокруг кажется дискомфортным и угловатым – даже собственное лицо. В такие моменты Котаро недовольна всем вокруг, в том числе и собой; правда, в какие именно моменты – она понять не могла.  
\- Да ну? – переспрашивает Акааши беспристрастно. И с шумом втягивает остатки яблочного сока, в то время как на лице написано Ну почему не пиво? 

Бокуто и самой бы хотелось отмотать время на какой-нибудь из не совсем трезвых вечеров, когда последнее, что лезет в голову – это планы на будущее. В те минуты есть лишь знакомое до чертиков лицо в тусклом свете фонаря – прямо перед тобой, не за сотни километров или тысячи загонов. Протяни руку и почувствуешь его кончиками пальцев – достаточно осязаемое, чтобы не превратиться в алкогольную галлюцинацию.

\- Выглядит так, будто хочешь меня переубедить, - Акааши стоило бы только заикнуться об этом. Сказать лишь слово, чтобы Бокуто послала ко всем чертям планы – она не говорит.  
Но в курсе того, что может.  
\- Вовсе нет, - синяя ленточка проскальзывает меж пальцев – старания Бокуто не пялиться на нее терпят крах еще до начала попыток. Дразнить перед отъездом – не самый подлый прием из арсенала Акааши, скорее, один из категории «использовать при необходимости».   
Та ловит взгляд на себе, скрывая самодовольство под маской невозмутимости, хотя унять желание уехать за компанию прямо сейчас требовало огромных усилий. Без вещей, вот так спонтанно передумать уже на вокзале – не совсем в стиле Акааши, которая планирует все заранее. 

Она боится, что все испортит, если будет с Бокуто постоянно. Что их привычка друг к другу трансформируется в скуку и в итоге приведет к чему-то похуже – на это обычно жалуются старые супруги, живущие вместе не первый десяток без любви и страсти. В их отношениях страсть если и фигурирует, то не на первых строках в списке важности: она как приятное дополнение к семейному уюту, который создавался еще со старших классов.

Забавно. Страх ведь тоже не совсем привычен для Акааши.

Всем рано или поздно присваивается репутация – в школе, универе, особенно в компаниях. И исходя из этой репутации у других возникают ожидания на твой счет, даже если ты не очень социальная личность с проявлением эмоций на уровне новичка. Акааши топчется рядом с той самой чертой, что разделяет мир ее привычной в глазах окружающих и тем человеком, которым она хочет стать. И не знает, как это сделать без риска остаться в одиночестве: она достаточно уверена в себе, в подруге детства и своем отношении к ней, но рука будто зависла над воображаемым тумблером.  
Они прощаются быстро, даже немного сухо – Бокуто стискивает Акааши в объятиях сильнее обычного, но лишь на мгновение. Следующая сцена – они смотрят друг на друга через окно вагона, пока тот не трогается с места.  
Отвратный сюжет для романтического фильма, где героини упускают хэппи энд благодаря нерешительности – хотя для какого-то кино это уже закономерность. 

Акааши раздражает, что она неспособна контролировать ситуацию.

Провожающие разбредаются с перрона: кто-то – равнодушно, кто-то утирает выступившие слезы и задерживается еще ненадолго, чтобы в немом понимании провести с остальными еще немного времени. Акааши почему-то не может двинуться с места: телефон оттягивает карман, а возвращение в кампус будто знаменует конец чему-то, что еще толком и не началось.   
Она убьет еще несколько минут перед тем, как купит билет на следующее утро, а эта ночь запомнится как самая долгая в ее жизни.


End file.
